


I loved you first

by fairyggyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyggyu/pseuds/fairyggyu
Summary: Just a fluff one shot about domestic nomin!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	I loved you first

It all started with Jeno and Jaemin's Saturday routine of cleaning their whole apartment while listening to some music. Songs went by and they were doing all but cleaning. 

At that moment they were dancing in the middle of their living room, sharing chuckles and smiles. Then Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hands and started to make him twirl, just like a ballerina, except that neither of them had no idea of how ballerina twirls worked apparently.

It was all fun until Jaemin tripped over his own feet, losing his balance. His boyfriend seemed to notice that, so he quickly put his hands on the other's waist; but it was too late because Jaemin's own weight pushed both of them into their couch, leaving Jeno under him.

Usually, Jaemin would just say sorry and get up, but with Jeno's hands on his waist, and hearing his lovely laugh he couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved Jeno. Thoughtlessly, Jaemin placed his hand on Jeno's cheek, cupping his face very carefully, almost like it's going to break if he did it too harshly, and brushed his thumb slowly while watching his eyes transform into crescent moons.

"What are you watching that closely?" Jeno said maintaining a mischievous smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I love you." Jaemin could feel Jeno tensing, and the smile that he had just a second ago quickly disappeared. But don't get him wrong, it's not like he didn't love Jaemin too, of course he did, but he didn't expect him to say it so abruptly.

Jeno caught Jaemin's hand on his and maintained his now fully opened eyes at Jaemin's face.

"Are you sure? Like, completely sure about that?" Unlike his manly self, his voice came out almost inaudible, too quiet for his liking. 

Jaemin was so shocked to hear his partner's question, but within a matter of seconds, his shocked face changed into a grin, and then into a cackle.

The fully blonde didn't know what he said to make him laugh, because he was being serious in his criterion.

Without stopping his laughing, Jaemin threw himself completely into his arms, keeping his lips just centimeters away from Jeno's neck. He deposited a small peck in his collarbones before he started talking again.

"You don't really know how much I love you huh?" He asked.

Propping himself up, he squished Jeno's cheeks, forcing him to take full concentration on him, making his boyfriend knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"I love you so much that I could move mountains only just for you. I love you so much that I could squish you. You make me fall in love with you with all your little things, with your hugs, when you wake me up in the morning, when sometimes I wake up first and I can hear you snoring. When you try to make me something to eat but you just burn the food. I just love you so much that you clearly don't have an idea." Jaemin blurt out and Jeno had to take some time to process what just happened. 

A fainted blush spread out all over his face when he finally understood what Jaemin said. His eyes sparkled as he watched in amusement at his boyfriend. 

His hands founded their way to Jaemin's waist once again and easily picked him up to just plopped him on the couch, followed by his own body. Then, Jeno started giving Jaemin smooches all over his face.

"Jeno! Stop, it tickles!" The smooched one said between high pitched laughs.

When Jeno stopped he glanced at Jaemin's red face and teary eyes caused for laughing so hard, and without spending any second he pushed his and Jaemin's lips together. Jaemin was surprised so he didn't respond at first, but then he put his hand on Jeno's neck, intensifying the kiss into a more heated one. 

They kept on kissing until one of them lost their breath. Subsequently, Jeno sat properly on the couch, giving Jaemin space to do the same. They were now faced, with puffy lips and blush all over their faces.

"To be honest, I'm kind of sad. I wanted to say I love you first." Jeno said, with a slight pout on his lips. Jaemin let out a small chuckle.

"Then say it. I'll make as I've never said it." The one with the blue bangs now said.

"No." A pause. "It's not the same."

"I mean, it'll be my first time hearing it from your mouth." 

Jeno scrunched his nose and played with his fingers nervously. Jaemin looked at him incredulously, he couldn't believe that his "I'm a man, I can do anything" type of boyfriend was being shy about saying I love you.

"I love you." Jeno said so quietly that if Jaemin wasn't paying full attention to him, he wouldn't even hear it.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you." Jaemin said playfully.

"I said that I love you." He uttered a little more audible now.

His boyfriend decided to give him a break and just smiled pleased. He also moved closer to Jeno, closely enough to give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I know, thank you. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story on ao3. I mostly write stories because I want to improve my english writing skills, so of you see any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
